


There's a Room Where the Lights Won't Find You (When They Do I'll be Right Behind You)

by Weasleygirl04



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleygirl04/pseuds/Weasleygirl04
Summary: Rey hat einen gewöhnlichen Tag hinter sich. Sie hat zu wenig gegessen, zu wenig geschlafen und beim Schrottsammeln fast ihren Hals riskiert. Sie hat einen weiteren Tag damit verbracht, auf diejenigen zu warten, auf die sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang wartet. Sie hat keine Lust mehr auf all das, hat keine Lust mehr, Hoffnung zu haben. Was nützt Hoffnung, wenn sie einen zerfrisst? Sie ist müde, so müde. Alles was sie will ist lange und tief schlafen.Kylo Ren ist in seinen privaten Quartieren, tigert auf und ab. Die Tür ist geschlossen, und dennoch fühlt es sich so an, als würde er beobachtet. Er ist dieses Gefühl nur allzu gewohnt. Er wünscht sich, er könnte es loswerden. Gleichzeitig wünscht er sich, solche Gedanken nicht zu haben. Er muss gehorchen, die Kontrolle bewahren. Doch was, wenn er das gar nicht mehr will? Er ist all das so leid. Er will seinem Leben, der Realität, einfach nur entkommen.Beide schlafen ein. Beide finden, was sie gesucht haben. Doch es ist nicht das, was sie erwartet haben.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	There's a Room Where the Lights Won't Find You (When They Do I'll be Right Behind You)

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction kann sowohl als "Relationship" als auch als "General" gelesen werden.  
> Ich lasse absichtlich viele Dinge, wie Ort und Zeitpunkt der Story, unbenannt. Ihr könnt reininterpretieren, was immer ihr wollt...Auch wenn ich natürlich schon ein genaues Bild vor Augen hatte :)  
> Das "Teen and Up" habe ich gesetzt, weil die Story teilweise eine sehr genaue und bildliche Beschreibung von Folter und physischen, aber auch psychischen Schmerzen gibt. Wer also ein Problem mit solchen Dingen hat, sollte vorsichtig sein.  
> Und jetzt, viel Spaß!

**_There’s a room where the lights won’t find you (When they do I’ll be right behind you)_ **

Sie warf den leeren Teller in die eine Ecke und sah zu, wie er scheppernd auf dem staubigen Wüstenboden aufkam. Dann schleppte sie sich in die andere und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen in ihre Hängematte sinken. Oder besser gesagt in das Geflecht aus Stricken, dass sie mehr schlecht als recht konstruiert hatte.

Alles tat ihr weh. Jeder Muskel schmerzte und sie begann, ihre Kletterpartie von heute Morgen zu bereuen. Immerhin war sie noch am Leben. Genauso gut könnte sie jetzt zerschmettert am Grund eines Wracks liegen. Inmitten der Trümmer würde ihr Leichnam vermutlich nicht einmal gefunden werden. Erst Jahre später, von jemandem, der genauso verzweifelt war wie sie, jemand, der genauso verlassen war, der ebenso wenig die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte.

Das war es, was dieses Leben sie gelehrt hatte. Wer die Hoffnung aufgab, war bereits so gut wie tot.

Sie wäre lieber in den Tod gefallen, als aufzugeben, als sie ihre einzige Chance auf ein Abendessen am Boden eines Lüftungsschachtes hatte glitzern sehen. Das war sie auch fast. Nicht, dass es etwas gebracht hätte.

Eine halbe Ration. Nicht genug, um ihren verkümmerten Magen zu füllen, der es kaum gewohnt war, mehr als eine spärliche Mahlzeit am Tag zu bekommen. Eine halbe Ration, und Muskelkater.

Morgen würde sie besser sein müssen, sie würde weiter klettern, weiter laufen, mehr tragen müssen. Wenn ihr Instinkt ihr eines sagte, war es, dass sie stärker würde sein müssen, um zu überleben, stärker als all die anderen.

Jahrelang tat sie das schon. Und manchmal schien es ihr, als würde sie sich nur im Kreis drehen. Die Tage flossen ineinander, wie der Sand, auf dem sie lief. Manchmal hatte sie Angst, sich selbst zu verlieren. Sie sah, was andere Händler taten, wie sie logen und betrogen. Als Kind hatte sie sich geschworen, niemals so zu werden. Jetzt schien es ihr, als käme sie dem mit jedem Tag einen Schritt näher.

Als sie so dalag und nachdachte, begann Erschöpfung sie zu übermannen. Die Augen fielen ihr zu. Sie spürte, wie ihre Gedanken in eine träge Spirale gerieten, abglitten. „Der Strich“, konnte sie gerade noch denken, „Ich habe keinen Strich gezogen“. Dann ließ sie sich in den Strudel hinabziehen, in Richtung eines Ortes, der ihr Frieden geben würde, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

***

Freiheit. Schwarze Unendlichkeit durchbrochen vom Licht unzähliger Sterne, die in Lichtjahren Entfernung explodierten, ausbrannten und ihren letzten Hilferuf in die Galaxie hinausschleuderten. Freiheit.

Sie wusste nicht, worin sie sich befand, was sie flog, wovon sie geflogen wurde.

Für eine Sekunde fragte sie sich, warum sie noch nicht erfroren war, in den Weiten des Weltraumes. Was sie hier wollte. Dann wunderte sie sich, warum ihre Gedanken derart geordnet und rational waren, da dies doch offensichtlich ein Traum war. Träume sollten verschwommen sein. Dieser hier war es nicht.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Objekt angezogen, dass in dem Moment in ihr Blickfeld eintrat. Ein Schiff, ein flacher Körper als Zentrum, zwei Stabilisatorflügel rechts und links, die ihm das Aussehen eines merkwürdigen Vogels gaben. Erheblich kleiner als ein Sternzerstörer, kein großes Passagierabteil, kein Frachter. Nur ein paar Personen passten hinein. Nicht primär für den Waffengebrauch konstruiert, doch gut ausgerüstet. _Kommandoschiff_ dachte sie. Und bevor sie sich fragen konnte, was genau es kommandierte, wurde ihr diese Frage bereits beantwortet. Dem Schiff folgten einige kleinere Fighter als Eskorte. _Ein Kampf._

Diese Truppen steuerten auf einen Planeten zu, weiß, eisig, von enormer Größe.

Sie musste an die Legenden denken, die man ihr erzählt hatte, von dem einstigen Rebellenstützpunkt auf Hoth. Sie fröstelte.

 _Welches Leben soll es dort geben, das man auslöschen könnte?_ Doch die Truppen näherten sich dem Himmelskörper ohne Anzeichen einer Offensive. Immer kleiner und kleiner wurden sie, immer näher kamen sie dem Planeten. Dann, einfach so, waren sie verschwunden.

Sie blinzelte. Wo waren sie hin? Dann entdeckte sie etwas.

Ihre Augen konnten eine Struktur auf der Planetenoberfläche ausmachen. Etwas, das menschlichen Ursprungs zu sein schien. Doch bevor sie es genauer erkennen konnte, begannen die Umrisse zu verschwimmen, die Welt verlor jegliche Schärfe.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie etwas nach vorne ziehen, mit extremer Kraft.

Die Traumwelt tat sich vor ihr auf und verschlang sie mit funkelnden Zähnen.

***

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Sie war ihm entglitten, einfach so, bevor er es hatte verhindern können. Wut, Zweifel, sie hatten ihn im Griff gehabt. Er hätte sie nicht zeigen dürfen.

Verletzbar, das war es, wozu er sich gemacht hatte. Angreifbar. Und das war etwas, was er nicht sein durfte. Er hatte es geschworen, einen Eid abgelegt, in dem Moment, als er seinen Namen abgelegt hatte.

Hatte geschworen, das für immer hinter sich zu lassen, Angst, Reue. Er war nicht hier, um zu fürchten, er war hier, um zu rächen. Diejenigen zu rächen, die für ihre Überzeugungen gekämpft hatten.

Ein Kampf, der umsonst gewesen war.

Er hatte so viel gegeben, doch die Macht nahm immer mehr, nutzte ihn, zerrte an seinen Reserven.

Nur ein einziger Zwischenfall war inzwischen genug, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Ein Deserteur unter tausenden Soldaten. Jemand, zu dem er keinerlei Bindung hatte. Jetzt, allein, hier in der Stille seines Quartiers, schlichen sich Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Verbotenen Gedanken. Zweifel, Zerrissenheit, Unsicherheit. Diese Dinge, die er zu verdrängen versuchte, immer wieder. So vertraut und dennoch so zuwider.

„Neid ist der Ruf unserer Seele nach etwas, das wir für uns selbst unerreichbar gemacht haben.“, hatte sein Onkel ihn einst gelehrt.

Ein stechender Schmerz schien bei diesem Gedanken durch sein Bewusstsein zu schießen, verdrängt, doch nie ganz vertreiben. Neid. Das war, was er empfand, gegenüber einem Menschen, der laufen konnte, wenn er wollte. Ein Mensch, der nicht vor jemandem auf die Knie fallen musste, um über sich hinauszuwachsen. Er hatte gedacht, er würde Entschlossenheit beweisen, doch in Wahrheit war er nur hinter jemandem hergekrochen, hatte sich zu seinem Erfolg hinaufhelfen lassen, und stand seitdem bis zum Rest seines Lebens in der Schuld seines Helfers. Jetzt lag er in Ketten.

Doch er bereute es nicht, sagte er sich. Warum sollte er? Warum sollte er etwas bereuen, was ihn nur stärker gemacht hatte? Er verdrängte jeden Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft war, was wirklich zählte.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Maske, die auf ihrer Polsterung lag. Das war er, wie er immer hatte sein wollen. Er würde einen Weg finden, diesen Teil loszuwerden, dieses Stück, das in seinem Geist steckte, als würde es noch zu ihm gehören. Würde jeden noch so kleinen Fetzen des sechzehnjährigen Jungen tilgen, der er gewesen war. Bald.

„Ich kann es schaffen“, flüsterte er, neu gewonnene Zuversicht in seiner Stimme, „Ich werde dich stolz machen“.

Bald darauf ging er zu Bett.

Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, driftete sein Geist ab in die Leichtigkeit des Schlafes, unwissend, dass diese Nacht ihm nicht die gewünschte Erholung bringen würde.

***

Die strudelnden Farben um sie herum nahmen wieder Gestalt an. Die Dunkelheit jedoch blieb. Diesmal drückender, schwerer, als befände sie sich im Inneren eines Gebäudes. Ein feuchter, modriger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Ein Kellergewölbe. Ausgehend von den hohen Steinsäulen, die sich schemenhaft auf ihrer Rechten und Linken abzeichneten musste es sich um etwas Herrschaftliches handeln, das sich über ihrem Kopf an der Oberfläche erstreckte. Eine Festung, möglicherweise ein Palast, in dessen Grundfesten sie nun stand.

Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Sie hatte das Gefühl von etwas beobachtet zu werden. Und im selben Moment wusste sie, dass sie vollkommen allein war. Das einzige Licht kam von einem Treppenaufgang hinter ihr. Sie betrachtete die sonnenbeleuchtete Wendeltreppe. Kurz überlegte sie, hinaufzusteigen, herauszufinden, was an ihrem Ende lag.

Doch etwas in ihr wusste, dass es irrelevant war. Sie befand sich bereits am Ende der Treppe, ihrem Ziel. Was immer hier auf sie wartete, es lag in dem Gang vor ihr, in der Dunkelheit.

Sie machte einen Schritt darauf zu.

Nichts passierte.

Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie erwartet hatte.

Sie schritt weiter, nun weniger zurückhaltend. Vor ihr erschienen links und rechts immer mehr Säulen aus der Dunkelheit. Alle sahen sie gleich aus.

Eine ganze Weile ging sie so weiter. Immer noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Sie warf einen Blick zurück…und erstarrte.

Dort, nur ein paar Meter hinter ihr war immer noch der Treppenaufgang, der spärliches Licht auf den staubigen Boden warf. Das war doch nicht möglich!

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, Säulen zogen an ihr vorbei, ihr Atem wurde schneller.

Ein Blick über die Schulter. Noch immer war die Treppe direkt hinter ihr, fast schon bedrohlich.

Sie rannte jetzt. Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider. _Weg von dem Licht!_

„Lass mich gehen!“, schrie sie, doch sie wusste, dass das vollkommen unsinnig war. Sie rannte weiter. Noch immer war die Dunkelheit vor ihr vollkommen undurchdringlich. Rutschend kam sie zum Stehen. Das brachte gar nichts. So kam sie nicht weiter.

Doch ihre jahrelange Erfahrung im Auskundschaften dunkler Orte hatte sie Einiges gelehrt. Sie hatte mehr Werkzeuge als nur ihre Augen. Sie spitze die Ohren, zwang ihren Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig zu werden. Kein Geräusch drang aus den Schatten.

Sie wartete.

Und mit einem Mal spürte sie etwas. Ihr stiller Beobachter. Er war da. Ganz dicht vor ihr.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

Die Präsenz dort vor ihr, dieses Etwas, sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich dessen sicher sein konnte, doch sie war da, und sie war ihr nicht freundlich gesinnt. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Das Etwas rückte auf.

 _Lauf!_ schrie ihr Verstand ihr zu. Doch bevor sie den Befehl befolgen konnte ertönte eine andere Stimme, zischte, drückte auf ihr Trommelfell und gegen ihre Schläfen, fegte jeden anderen Gedanken weg.

_Törichtes Mädchen!_

Die Worte hallten in ihrem Verstand nach, versteinerten sie. Wenn sie hätte rennen wollen, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Grauen überkam sie, Angst, brutal und niederdrückend, wie sie es seit Jahren nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

_Sieh an._

Ein lautes Knacken, gefolgt von einem Donnern.

_Sie hat Angst._

Staub rieselte von der Decke. Ohrenbetäubendes Dröhnen.

Der Boden erbebte. Sie wäre hingefallen, hätte ihr Körper sich nicht im Griff einer eisigen Umklammerung befunden.

 _Lauf!_ schrie ihr Gehirn. Sie kämpfte, drückte die Stimme aus ihrem Kopf. Schmerz schoss durch sie hindurch, so stark, dass ihr fast schwarz vor Augen wurde. Doch sie gab nicht auf, ihr Geist wand sich, schlug nach der fremden Präsenz aus, drängte sie aus sich heraus. Das Etwas wehrte sich.

Die Säulen knackten, und begannen nachzugeben, gerade als sie spürte, wie der Druck in ihrem Kopf wich. Sie keuchte.

_Lauf! Schnell!_

Doch zu spät. Die Säulen fielen. Donner ertönte. Ein unheilvolles Knirschen, und der Palast brach zusammen. Jahrhundertealtes Gestein fiel auf sie herab, um sie unter sich zu begraben.

Und sie schrie.

***

Sie wachte auf. Oder zumindest versuchte sie es. Doch das Albtraumhafte Ende ihres Traums hatte sie nicht vollständig und plötzlich wachgerüttelt.

Stattdessen dämmerte sie irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Sie konnte bereits verschwommen die Umrisse ihres AT-AT Unterschlupfes erkennen, doch ihr Verstand schien immer noch in der süßen Leichtigkeit des Schlafes gefangen zu sein. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Langsam schien sie wieder zu sich zu kommen. Doch gerade als sie sich aufrichten wollte, spürte sie einen Zug, leicht aber entschlossen, etwas, das versuchte, sie zurück in eine Trance zu ziehen.

Und sie gab nach, nur ein kleines bisschen.

Sofort hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre ein Rettungsseil, an dem sie die ganze Zeit über gehangen hatte, durchgeschnitten worden. Es war nichts da, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, als der Sog sie erfasste.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie eine endlose Schlucht hinabfallen. Ohne den Grund zu sehen.

Ein Schwindelgefühl fuhr durch ihren Körper, und sie spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Magen. Hilflosigkeit ergriff sie, umfing sie, und doch schrie sie nicht.

Sie hatte keine Angst. Was immer sie zu sich rief, war ihr nicht feindlich gesinnt. Endlos fiel sie, drehte sich um sich selbst. Immer wieder. Bis zu dem Punkt, wo sie jegliches räumliches Gefühl verlor. Sie war bloß ein Tropfen in einem riesigen Fluss. Einem Fluss, der sie mit reißerischer Kraft hin- und herwarf.

Und dann, mit einem Mal, hörte es auf. Der Fall, der Schwindel, einfach alles. Alles war genauso schnell verschwunden, wie es angefangen hatte, sobald sie ihre Augen aufschlug.

Sie lag auf dem Boden.

Das sagte ihr zumindest ihr Gleichgewichtssinn. Sie konnte die Oberfläche unter sich weder spüren noch sehen. Sie wusste einfach, dass sie existierte, dass sie sie trug, dass sie sich auf ihr bewegen konnte. Wusste es spätestens von dem Moment, als sie sich hochstemmte und vorsichtig auf die Beine kam.

Sie blickte sich um. Nichts.

Nur Schwärze. Dennoch, keine Dunkelheit. Als sie an sich herunterblickte konnte sie sich selbst sehen, ihre Finger, ihre Hände. Es war hell, und im selben Moment war es das nicht. Merkwürdig.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte. Ihre Füße schickten ein lautes Echo durch den Raum. Den Raum ohne Anfang und Ende. Und doch musste es offenbar so etwas wie ein Ende geben, denn das gedämpfte Geräusch ihrer Schritte kam letztendlich wieder bei ihr an.

Sie fragte sich, wo der andere war. Derjenige, der sie hierhergeholt hatte. Es musste ja einen Grund geben, warum sie hier war. _Wenn es schon nicht mein eigener Wille ist_ dachte sie. Eigentlich ziemlich dreist, sie einfach so hierherzuholen. Als wäre sie ein Diener, als stünde sie in irgendjemandes Dienst. Wie eine Puppe.

Natürlich gab es auch die Möglichkeit, dass eine telepathische Spezies in ihren Kopf eingedrungen war, und nun versuchte, auf perverse Weise Rache zu nehmen. Doch diese Erklärung verwarf sie sofort wieder. Dafür war die Atmosphäre hier zu unsicher, zu verletzlich, zu aufgewühlt. Ihre Umgebung strahlte etwas Privates, Geheimes aus, als würde all das hier wirklich jemandem gehören, als wäre es etwas Beschämendes.

Mit einem Mal kam sie sich vor wie ein Eindringling, ein Einbrecher. In Ruinen herumzuklettern und die Besitztümer lange verstorbener Krieger einzusammeln war etwas anderes. Der Besitzer dieser Festung war noch am Leben.

Unbehagen machte sich in ihr breit. Sie sollte nicht hier sein.

Gerade als sie sich fragte, ob sie nicht einfach wieder gehen könnte, hallte ein Schluchzen durch die Stille.

Sie fuhr herum. Sie war also doch nicht allein.

Dort, etwas entfernt, konnte sie jemanden erkennen. Ein Schatten, der auf dem Boden kauerte. Zögernd näherte sie sich der Gestalt.

Beim Näherkommen wurde ihr klar, dass es sich um einen Mann handeln musste. Die breiten Schultern zuckten immer wieder, sein Körper bebte. Von Zeit zu Zeit stieß der Mann Laute aus, die klangen, wie die eines verletzten Tieres. Irgendetwas zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Schluchzen. Es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick und selbst als sie ihn aus der Ferne betrachtete, spürte sie, wie jedes Geräusch kleine Stiche in ihrem Herzen verursachte.

Er musste unfassbare Qualen erleiden.

Langsam trat sie näher an ihn heran.

Nun konnte sie zwischen den gepressten Schluchzern noch etwas hören. Ein Flüstern.

„Wie konntest du das tun?“. Ein Wimmern. „Du hast all diese Menschen umgebracht.“

Es war er selbst der da sprach, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag klar.

„Was willst du?“ Der Mann knurrte. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst verschwinden? Hast du noch nicht genug?“

„Ich kann nicht verschwinden. Niemals.“ Er wimmerte wie ein gequältes Tier.

Er sprach mit sich selbst, begriff sie schockiert.

„Ich bin du.“ Ein Keuchen folgte diesem Satz.

„Nicht mehr!“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, so laut, dass seine Beobachterin vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Seine Worte schienen sie aus ihrer Starre wachzurütteln.

Das Bewusstsein über die Situation, in der sie sich befand, durchzuckte sie, und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich, als müsse ihr vor Scham schlecht werden. Der Mann vor ihr hatte sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt, seine intimsten Zweifel flossen aus ihm heraus, und während sie langsam eine Pfütze auf dem Boden bildeten, stand sie hinter seinem Rücken und sah zu.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar verlogen.

Und im selben Moment war es auch eine Versuchung, der sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Etwas in ihr zwang sie, weiter zuzusehen.

„Wie bist du so tief gefallen, flüsterte der Mann zwischen zwei Schluchzern, in seiner Stimme mehr Bedauern als Hass.

„Ich bin nicht gefallen. Ich bin dabei, aufzusteigen. Meine Existenz macht mehr Sinn als jemals zuvor“, flüsterte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich werde ihn stolz machen.“

„Du kannst niemanden stolz machen. Deine Existenz wurde zerstört, und zwar von dir selbst!“

„Nein.“ Vehement schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Sieh dich um. Du bist allein.“

„Nein!“ Diesmal war es ein Schrei. Qualvoll und gebrochen.

„Du bist ein Monster.“ Ein lautes Schluchzen war die Antwort.

„Monster.“ Er krümmte sich.

„Monster!“

„Nein!“

„Monster!“ Er schrie. Es war ein Schrei voller Schmerz und Zerrissenheit, und er traf sie direkt ins Herz.

Er hörte nicht auf, zu schreien. Es bereitet ihm große Schmerzen, auf einer physischen Ebene, das wusste sie. Die Art wie er keuchte, sich anspannte und die Finger in den unsichtbaren Boden grub. Es war wie Folter.

***

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es passiert war. Den Teil seines Geistes, in dem er sich befand, hatte er abgeschirmt. In stundenlanger Meditation hatte er ihn von seinem restlichen Wesen abgekettet. Hohe Mauern hatte er gebaut, damit nicht auch nur ein winziges Stück seines alten Ichs in sein Bewusstsein dringen konnte.

Es war besser so und ersparte ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen. Das hatte er auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.

Die Barriere war nie ganz dicht gewesen, doch niemals zuvor war sie gebrochen.

Er hatte sie so vorgefunden. Jemand musste die Mauern zum Einsturz gebracht haben, vielleicht er selbst, mit seiner Unachtsamkeit. Er war einfach hineingegangen, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Schmerz war die Antwort gewesen.

Seine Zerrissenheit hatte sich durch ihn gefressen, all seine Zweifel und seine Reue hatten sich mit einem Mal über ihm entladen.

Es war kein Gefühl, das man beschreiben konnte.

Es war Ekel und Selbsthass, der, ätzend wie Säure, seine Haut wegbrannte, der seine Organe zu zerquetschen schien.

Bilder zogen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, zwangen ihn, seine Taten mitanzusehen, während sein Gewissen über ihn richtete. Fiebrige Kopfschmerzen füllten seinen Kopf, klopften gegen seine Schädelplatte, gegen seine Schläfen.

Nur entfernt nahm er war, wie Tränen aus seinen Augen quollen und in einem salzigen Fluss seinen Körper hinunterrannen, hörte eine Stimme flüstern, die immer lauter wurde. Er krallte seine Finger in den Boden unter ihm. Erst als er nachgab, als er vor Schmerz schrie, wurde ihm klar, dass es seine eigene Stimme war, die er gehört hatte.

Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass seine Lippen sich bewegten, und er schrie, schrie immer weiter.

***

Als es vorbei war, als das Gewissen den Griff seiner rotglühenden Krallen lockerte, sackte er in sich zusammen, wie eine Puppe, deren Stränge man gekappt hatte. Er fiel auf den Boden, rollte sich zusammen und schluchzte.

Wie ein kleines Kind lag er dort. Vollkommen roh und entblößt. All die Bilder blitzten immer noch vor seinen Augen auf. Er konnte nicht entkommen, hatte bereits zu viel getan. Dinge, die nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden konnten.

Ben war verschwunden. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, ihn sich selbst überlassen. Vielleicht aus Mitleid.

Er spürte die Dunkelheit wieder auf sich zukriechen. Sie schlang sich um ihn herum, umfing ihn, bettelte darum eingelassen zu werden. Doch er hielt sie zurück.

Der Gedanke daran, dass er all das, all diese Gefühle betäuben könnte, sich von all dem Schmerz befreien könnte, war verlockend. Doch er war noch nicht soweit. Noch wollte er in dieser Pfütze aus Selbsthass sitzenbleiben, wollte spüren können, wie die Narben in seinem Herzen brannten, wieder aufgerissen und um Erlösung bettelnd. Er hatte es verdient.

Allein.

So allein.

Er wusste nicht, ob er es schaffen würde, wieder aufzustehen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

**Author's Note:**

> Wohooo! Das war sie auch schon, meine kleine Fanfiction. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen (und ihr seid nicht zu verärgert über das offenen Ende). Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann nochmal eine Fortsetzung, wer weiß?  
> (Das ist übrigens meine erste (gepostete) Fanfiction...aber psssst!)  
> Ich würde mich also über Kommentare, Kritik und Tipps freuen!


End file.
